Yachiru's Death
by MegaNaraku
Summary: A new Arrancar comes to Soul Society, and Kenpachi is the one to take the fight.


**Yachiru's Death**

It was 3:00PM and Kenpachi was sound asleep in his barrack in the Soul Society.

"KENNY!"Yachiru yelled as she started to jump up and down next to Kenpachi's side.

Kenpachi opened one eye and told Yachiru to be quiet. She sat their silently for a few minutes. Suddenly, Kenpachi stood up and yawned as she scratched his head.

"What time is it?" He said.

"It s 3:25 ." Yachiru said bubbly.

Just then, a vast amount of strong spiritual pressure covered the soul society. Kenpachi s eyes widened with excitement. he quickly stood up as he grabbed his sword and ran outside with Yachiru on his shoulder as always. At the center of the Soul Society, an unexpected visitor has approached. All of the Captains were already there. That visitor was an Arrancar. He wore all white. Yet his spiritual pressure was amazingly high.

Everyone stared at the Arrancar waiting for it to make it s move. Then, it screamed and let out a shockwave. All of the Captain's eyes widened with horror.

"Everybody, this is no normal Arrancar. He must work for Sosuke Aizen. yet this one is different. Do NOT let your guard down, or you will die!" Yamamoto said.

Everyone agreed in response. Then, the Arrancar spoke.

"Your spiritual pressure. You guys seem kindof strong" , said the Arrancar. Then it looks like I just might have some fun.

A smile spread across the Arrancar's face as all of the Captains got their sword out as they prepared for battle. It was 10 Captains against 1 Arrancar. They formed a circle around it as the Arrancar stood their and did nothing.

"Hey, Yamamoto! Leave this fight to me!" Yelled Kenpachi.

He took a step towards the Arrancar as it stared at him. Then, they both started to smile.

"GOOOOO KENNY!" Yelled Yachiru.

"Kenpachi! You are willing to risk your life against this Arrancar. He is strong. Your ignorant. Stand by and let us all take care of this". Said Yamamoto.

Shunsui lightly rested his hand on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"C'mon Yamamoto. Let him do it. This is his fight. We can leave this one to him."

Yamamoto thought for a minute and finally decided.

"Very well. Kenpachi, take care of this Arrancar here and now. DISPATCH!"

Kenpachi then looked at the Arrancar with a blank face.

"So, it's just you and me then. Yachiru, take cover."

She then hit behind one of the barracks and left the fight to Kenpachi. The spiritual pressure started to go off and get heavy. Kenpachi rose his sword and then dashed at the Arrancar with amazing speed. The Arrancar grabbed his sword and threw him back to the ground. The Arrancar spoke softly.

"I will tell you my name, Soul Reaper. Kyuutai. That is all. Now we shall fight to the death, soul reaper."

Kyuutai then took out his sword. He dashed at Kenpachi with amazing speed as he swung his sword. Kenpachi deflected every blow as he laughed. They both landed on their feet. Then Kenpachi flash stepped and sliced the Arrancar's torso. The Arrancar screamed in pain as it got more angry. It s eyes glowing started to charge up a Cero right as Kenpachi landed on his feet. The Cero released as it hit Kenpachi with full force. He flew into the wall and broke it. Yet he got up fast. He shook his head as the bells jingled.

"Is this all you have Kyuutai!" Kenpachi yelled.

He then flash stepped and reached him face to face and swung his sword. Kyuutai then held his arm and defended himself from the blow as he backed away. Kyuutai was very angry, and was trying to think up a plan to defeat Kenpachi. he then thought to himself, If I can't kill him, I shall kill his lieutenant.

"STOP DAYDREAMING!" Kenpachi yelled as he ran up to Kyuutai again.

They both collided swords. Kyuutai then punched Kenpachi in the chest. Kenpachi coughed up blood as he was blown back.

"Heh. I didn t expect that." Kenpachi said.

Kyuutai flash stepped behind Kenpachi and started to swing his sword, but Kenpachi ducked, turned around, and slashed his stomach. Wide-eyed, Kyuutai looked down at his stomach, as it was gushing out huge amounts of blood.

"D-DAAAAMNIT!"

He then yelled as loud as he could. His spiritual pressure rose even flash stepped to what seemed would be towards Kenpachi, but he went right past him and found Yachiru. Yachiru was cornered. He then rose his sword and swung it. Yachiru s eyes widened with horror as the death blow approached her. She tried to sream, but only could make out an utter as the blade went through her body. The swing cut her in half. As Kenpachi turned around, he saw that Yachiru was killed by Kyuutai. Right at that moment, he had flashbacks from what they have been through together. He closed his eyes, gripped his sword as hard as he could until his hand bled. His teeth were grinding together. he ripped off his eye patch as his spiritual pressure increased rapidly. Everybody in the Soul Society could feel it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!" Kenpachi yelled and the ground around him started to tear apart.

Kyuutai looked at him in horror. His hand started to shake. Then, Kenpachi dropped his sword and lunged forward towards Kyuutai as he grabbed his neck and slammed it into the wall.

"YOUR DEAD!" Yelled Kenpachi.

He started to punch him as hard as he could, causing the entire wall to break. Kyuutai's face was covered in blood. He could barley breathe. Then Kenpachi went to retrieved his sword. He walked over to Kyuutai, who was lying on the ground in pain. He sliced his two legs. Blood gushed out screamed in pain. He then sliced both of his arms. Kyuutai could barley move. He couldn't even speak. Then, Kenpachi stared at him with anger. Kenpachi gripped the edge of his sword firmly and stabbed Kyuutai through the chest as hard as he could with both hands. Kyuutai's eyes widened. The spiritual pressure caused the surrounding buildings to collapse. The only thing left of Kyuutai was an immense hole. Kenpachi went over to Yachiru as she lied there in two pieces. And for the first time, he started to shed tears. He tried to stop but couldn't. He cried for a few minutes. He then, finally managed to quit. The Soul Society gave Yachiru a burial near Sokyoku Hill. Kenpachi went back to his barracks and sat at the foot of his bed. He couldn't think of anything except Yachiru. He would try as hard as he could to fight off the tears that came.

"Y...Yachiru." He spoke softly. "May you rest in peace."


End file.
